


Halloween a casa Vongola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna e Hayato vanno insieme alla festa di Halloween.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 16. La festa di Halloween prevede “costumi di coppia”;Scritta We are out for prompt: Tsuna/Hayato: Halloween party alla villa dei Vongola. BONUS se i due si prendono una pausa dalla festa per *coffcoff* dedicarsi ad altro *coffocoff*





	Halloween a casa Vongola

Halloween a casa Vongola

 

“Siamo la coppia di lupi mannari più spaventosa di sempre, Decimo. Non preoccupatevi” disse Hayato. Guardando Tsuna raddrizzarsi nuovamente il cerchietto con le orecchie da lupetto.

“Su questo ho i miei dubbi. Mia madre non faceva altro che ripetere quanto fossi carino vestito così.

Sarà che non è tanto diverso dal costume da gattino che avevo l’anno scorso” rispose. La coda grigia legata alla sua vita tremava.

Hayato s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e gli prese le mani nelle proprie, sporcando la punta della propria coda sulla strada.

“Tremeranno di fronte a voi, mio splendido signore delle tenebre” giurò solennemente.

< Iiiih! Questo è terribilmente spaventoso! > pensò Tsuna, rabbrividendo.

“Io spero solo di non fare cattiva figura” rispose.

< Non posso dirgli che stanotte ho sognato che Reborn mi sparava un proiettile dell’ultimo desiderio. Rimanevo in boxer e usavo la carta igienica per nascondere le mie nudità, ma Xanxus mi scopriva e tirava la carta igienica ed io rimanevo nudo davanti al Nono in persona > rifletté, rabbrividendo.

“Questa festa sembra l’inferno” piagnucolò.

Gokudera si rialzò in piedi e lo condusse con sé, dentro la grande villa dei Vongola, attraverso le porte massiccia.

Sawada strillò, sentendo un colpo di pistola.

“Boss, suvvia. I bambini vogliono solo divertirsi” trillò Lussuria. Volteggiava per la stanza, indossava un vestito attillato rosso fuoco da diavolessa, in una mano teneva un tridente di plastica.

Porse un vassoio di biscotti, Lambo vestito da zucca ne prese uno a forma di fantasmino, Chrome, vestita da streghetta, ne prese uno piccolo a forma d teschietto con la mano tremante.

Su una lunga tavola da sedici posti, illuminata dalle luci delle candele di candelabri d’argento, coperta da una tovaglia ricamata candida, erano appoggiati dei grossi ragni finti.

Vi erano trionfi di torte ricoperte di glassa nera, con i simboli dei Vongola dorati; numerosi pudding di zucca, elaborati piatti che richiamavano la festa in servizi di porcellana e d’oro zecchino.

“Io non condivido assolutamente questa festa. Non è una tradizione italiana e come il carnevale è degno solo della feccia” ringhiò Xanxus, digrignando i denti.

“Voooooi! Smettila di lamentarti, o non riuscirò a finirti il trucco da vampiro!” si lamentò Squalo.

Xanxus lo afferrò per i lunghi capelli argentei e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga.

“Se il Boss non ne vede l’utilità, nemmeno io” fece eco Levi.

“Come sto?” chiese Belphegor dalle scale. Era vestito da gran dama, indossava una parrucca dagli ampi boccoli.

“Benissimo” tuonò Xanxus.

< Ora la vede l’utilità > pensò Mammon, ridacchiando.

“Estremooo!”. L’urlo di Ryohei, vestito da zombie, risuonava tutt’intorno, mentre Hibari lo inseguiva, con i tonfa sollevati, vestito da prete.

“Ti morderò a morte!” gridò.

“Fufufu. Non vuoi esorcizzare prima me, Hibari Kyoya!” cinguettava Mukuro.

Gokudera cadde pesantemente a terra quando Bianchi, vestita da dama in nero, con un alto cappello da strega, si avvicinò con un vassoio d’argento colmo di biscotti avvelenati, emananti delle nuvolette viola.

“Non volete provare questi?” chiese con voce tombale. Il suo sorriso risaltava nell’ombra.

“Io sì!” gridò Takeshi.

Tsuna afferrò Gokudera e a fatica lo trascinò con sé in uno sgabuzzino, chiudendosi a chiave.

“Qui saremo al sicuro” disse, cercando l’interruttore a tentoni.

La luce illuminò il tutto di una pallida luce bianco-giallastra. Sulla lampadina era appoggiata una tarma grande un pollice.

Gokudera si rialzò gemendo, massaggiandosi la testa, inghiottì un colpo d’acido e si rialzò, con le gambe tremanti.

“Perdonatemi, Decimo” gemette, raddrizzandosi le orecchie finte, affondando le dita nella pelliccia grigia.

“Beh, meglio così. Potremo passare una festa più… intima” sussurrò. Le sue gote divennero vermiglie e le sue iridi color cioccolato divennero liquide.

“Con voi ogni momento è intimo, ma per me questo è un brivido più profondo di ogni paura o felicità. L’unico terrore, per me, è di non rendervi felice” disse Gokudera, accarezzandogli la guancia.

< Quando sono con lui mi sento più sicuro. Non solo ho avuto il coraggio di mettermi dei costumi di coppia con lui, di presentarmi qui, ma ora addirittura voglio rischiare a fare qualcosa di piccante con il rischio di farci scoprire > pensò Tsunayoshi.

Hayato chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga. Le loro code finte s’intrecciarono, mentre Sawada approfondiva il bacio con un mugolio.

 

 


End file.
